<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can you just shut up already? by Olpgurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378694">Can you just shut up already?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl'>Olpgurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Perfectly Arranged [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, POV Rey (Star Wars), Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With only a month left until their own wedding, Rey is worried about Poe’s odd behaviour. She sets out to seduce him, hoping to make things return to normal but she’s the one who ends up surprised.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Perfectly Arranged [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1095753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can you just shut up already?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes it's been forever but this chapter has been screwing me up for months.  But it's finally done.  It's pretty much PWP with plot if you squint real hard.  Only two more stories to go before the series is finished!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Go away!” she moaned, trying to hide under the covers.</p><p>She felt Poe’s hand slide away, his weight shifting the mattress as he rose.  “Sorry sweetheart, I just wanted to say bye before I left.”  He leaned over kissing her forehead.  “Don’t forget you have your fitting at 11:00.”</p><p>She groaned, her late night had left her exhausted.  “I just want to sleep!  I hate you so much right now!”</p><p>“I know,” he replied, the sound of his receding footsteps audible.</p><p>She tried to ignore the sound, settling back into their warm bed.  She had hours before she needed to leave but then the persistent poking started.  “Poe …” she started to whine but stopped short at the sight of an angry Rose.</p><p>“What the hell was that?” her handmaiden asked indignantly.</p><p>Rose had a lot of leeway but she’d never raised her voice before.  There was no way she was getting back to sleep, shoving the comforter away.  “I was up late talking to my dad.  I’m just really tired, okay?”</p><p>“Still didn’t need to say you hated him,” Rose huffed.</p><p>“I tell Poe that all the time, he knows I don’t mean it,” she replied, stretching out her sore muscles.</p><p>“You sure about that?” Rose asked as she walked away.  The rest was muttered but it sounded too much like, “Yavin is doomed, going to be ruled by emotionally stunted idiots.”</p><p>Of course she was sure, but the doubt seemed to sneak in anyways.  Rose was blunt but usually right in her observations.  Poe had been acting odd since Alderaan if she was being honest.  She wasn’t sure how to explain it and she didn’t know who she could talk to about this.  She was too inexperienced with relationships, not exactly her fault but it was the reality of the situation.  They hadn’t exactly met in a normal way, their lives too public, always under scrutiny.  She had no idea if his pulling away was normal.</p><p>He hadn’t exactly pulled away, he wasn’t getting mean but something had changed between them.  Sex was what defined them, it was their one constant and it was going away.  He was still Poe but he wasn’t and she couldn’t help but worry he was distancing himself from her.  She just didn’t know why.</p><p>She wanted her mother, a woman to ask what she was supposed to do.  Since that wasn’t an option, she mentally ran through the list of possible alternatives.  She’d never been particularly close to her aunt, avoiding her in her efforts to avoid Ben.  Her sister meant the possibility of reciprocation about her new husband which was worse.  The friends she had made here had been Poe’s first, she wasn’t sure she could trust them to be honest.  And her old friends … no, she was on her own.</p><p>There was only one thing to do: seduce him.</p><p>She wasn’t good at this, Poe had almost always been the initiator.  She didn't have his confidence with sex and she wanted to avoid the cliche moves from the movies.  They were not the flower petal type or ones for grand gestures.  She just needed to be more direct about what she wanted.  She made the suggestion after her fitting, she would need some new lingerie that would work with her wedding gown anyways.  It wouldn’t hurt anyone if she made a few extra purchases while she was there.  Rose looked on with approval, making suggestions on the colour.  The emerald green set made her eyes pop, as did the price.  But if this worked, things would go back to normal.  She bought it, she would be ready to jump him tonight.</p><p>She was quiet during dinner, mostly ignoring Kes and Poe’s conversation.  Did she wait in bed for him?  Jump him in the shower? No, that would defeat the purpose of her shopping trip.  She was so caught up, she missed them rising.</p><p>“You okay?” Poe asked, breaking her out of thoughts.</p><p>“Of course,” she replied hurriedly.  </p><p>The last thing she needed was her plan failing before she even started.  She grabbed his hand, pulling him along to their rooms.  She might have pushed him into the ensuite, wanting to get ready herself.  She took advantage of the large mirror on their dresser, posing herself repeatedly.  Casual but sexy seemed harder in practice than reality.  She finally settled for leaning on her side, facing the bathroom door.  The fact that it gave him the perfect view of her when he exited just made the most sense.  She tried not to fidget, the ridiculously expensive lace scraps barely hid anything but damn if they didn't make her breasts pop just as much as her eyes.</p><p>The shower turned off, giving her notice she only had minutes before he would come back in.  She tried to smile when he finally came out but found herself distracted by the low slung towel wrapped haphazardly around his waist.  He paused when he saw her, her favourite grin gracing his face.  “Well, don’t you just look comfortable over there,” he said, eyebrow raised.</p><p>She couldn't help the laughter that escaped.  “That’s not exactly the word I would use.”</p><p>He walked forward lazily, coming to kneel beside her on the bed.  “Well, we can’t have that.  If you need to take those off, I’m not going to complain.”</p><p>He was within arms’ reach, the tenting in his towel was obvious.  She bit her lip, her plan was working.  He just needed a tiny push.  “You could always help me with that,” she replied uncertainly.</p><p>Poe moved closer, his towel not surviving the journey with him.  “Sometimes it’s more fun to watch,” he answered suggestively.</p><p>She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.  “I’m saying no to sex tapes right now, just for the record.”</p><p>“Oh, hell no!  I got that speech years ago.  But I have to say watching us together is definitely on my list.”</p><p>“List?  And what list is that?”</p><p>He settled in closer, his erection nudging her.  “I have a list.  A long one,” he winked.  “One filled with all sorts of interesting things I’m going to do with you.  If you want of course.”</p><p>She couldn't help but be a little curious about that.  “What’s on this list of yours?”</p><p>He absently began to rub a hand on her thigh, one finger sliding under the sides of her thong.  “You tying me up.  Watching us while we fuck.  Blindfolds.  Dirty talk.”</p><p>She interrupted him.  “You talk dirty all the time!”</p><p>He gave her a lazy smile.  “Oh sweetheart.  I’ve never talked dirty to you, trust me, you'd remember.”</p><p>The exasperated please came out before she could stop herself.</p><p>“Take those off,” the commanding tone came.  “Now.”</p><p>She complied immediately under his watchful eyes.  Poe looked her over, his gaze hungry.  “Lay down.”  She followed his direction, thighs clenched together.  The bastard knew what that voice did to her.  “Fuck, you look so good like this,” he said, his voice softer.  “I bet you’re soaked right now.”</p><p>She didn’t want to admit how right he was.  “Can I check, Rey?  You going to let me finger you to see?  Or would you rather I eat you out?  Don’t get me wrong, I could suck on your clit for hours but tonight I’m going to need my mouth for other things.”</p><p>She could only nod, the casual way he said those words was doing something to her.  Her thighs clamped together again, the feeling low in her belly made her certain he was right.</p><p>“Nope, can’t have that,” he teased, hand reaching to cup her.  “Open up wide for me, I wanna see how wet I’m making you.  I wanna see your pussy clenching on my fingers when I make you cum.  I want you to be good and ready for my cock when I fuck you tonight.”</p><p>Her thighs parted without a second thought, giving him access.  Poe’s hand moved, sliding one slow finger down, just barely teasing her entrance.  He brought the finger up to his lips, making an obscene noise as he tasted her.</p><p>“Fuck you taste so good, I need another.”  He pushed himself up, settling between her legs before she could react.  Poe licked one agonizing slow time, bottom to top, needing to wipe his face after.</p><p>“Yeah, next time you're going to sit on my face until you can’t anymore.  Then I’m going to lay you down and keep going until you beg me to stop,” his voice still calm.  “But tonight, I have other plans for that delicious fucking pussy of yours.”</p><p>She knew she would look forward to that but her mouth could only manage a small squeak.  Poe moved over her, hovering on his forearms.  “But that’s next time, right now I need to open you up before I give you my cock.  You want that don't you sweetheart?”</p><p>She should be able to breathe, he’d barely even touched her.  You needed to breathe to be able to talk.  Poe was looking at her expectantly.  And just a touch too smug.  “Fuck me, flyboy.”</p><p>He didn't comply, still holding himself above her.  “You want my dick now?  I haven’t even gotten to those perfect tits of yours.”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, Poe!” she nearly growled in frustration.</p><p>He finally relented, kissing her far more gently than she had expected.  Poe took his time, exploring every inch he could, before pulling away, leaving her a little breathless.  He looked at her, almost shy.  He didn’t look very Poe like when he spoke next.  “Will you let me try something?”</p><p>The yes was out of her mouth immediately.  He had moved to the foot of the bed, his intentions obvious as she found herself starting at the mirror again.  Poe moved behind her, looking intently at her through the mirror.</p><p>“Okay?” he asked nervously, the confidence from before gone.</p><p>She was nervous, exposed like this.  But whatever was going on with Poe, she knew she could trust him not to hurt her.  She gave him the go ahead, letting him take the lead.  With some slight repositioning, she was sliding down on him.  She rose up to repeat the motion until Poe’s hands stalled her.</p><p>“Slow, watch us.  See how good we look together.  Look how slick you made me.”</p><p>She tried to focus on them.  He had her spread wide open, it was easy to see where they were joined.  The involuntary squeeze at the sight made her forget his instruction, slamming back down.  She would have forgotten her name if not for Poe’s steadying hands on her hips, keeping their pace steady.  She tried to concentrate on the feel of him, the slow drag as he hit somewhere new inside her, somewhere that was quickly making her legs feel weak.  She could barely hear Poe’s steady stream of words, a background noise of repeated praises. She finally managed to tear her eyes away from the sight, seeing Poe’s flushed face and half lidded gaze as he watched her.</p><p>“I need …” she tried to ask, too far gone to say what she wanted.</p><p>His hands moved from her hips, giving her the freedom to chase it freely.  Her arm wrapped around his neck for leverage, pulling at his hair.  The other slid down her slick body, rubbing at her clit frantically.  She took in the wider view of them, both flushed and sweaty.  The sight shouldn’t have been as erotic to her as it was.  Poe’s hands had cupped her breasts, obscuring them as he tweaked her nipples.  She was so close, her hand moving in time with his.  Poe was moaning loudly in her ear but she was too far gone to care.  The grip on his hair tightened, her body snapping forward as she finally came.  It took a second for her senses to return, collapsing back against him.  Poe pressed a single kiss against her shoulder before his head fell towards her.  She was exhausted, him probably more so after the day at the base.  She untangled them, wanting nothing more than a shower.  She stood slowly, legs still shaky before turning back to ask if he wanted to join her.</p><p>“We’ve got that giant mirror in there,” she suggested playfully.</p><p>Poe laughed lightly, already lying down, half asleep.  “Love you but not tonight.”</p><p>Whatever exhaustion she had been feeling vanished, the adrenaline flooding her system.  “What?” she croaked.</p><p>But he couldn't answer, Poe was dead to the world.  She needed someone to talk to desperately.  Maybe Rose was awake?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>